Reunion
by CyKiESuMMerS
Summary: Polly and Diggory stuff. They haven't seen each other in ages and Diggory comes back into Polly's life abruptly when she finally gets settled.
1. The Return of Digory

A.N.: This is my first C.S. fic, so enjoy!

Ever since their journey to Narnia, Polly and Diggory had changed much. A few years had passed, and Diggory is now seventeen and Polly is sixteen. They had remained great friends, but over the years, they contacted each other less and less, and Polly's trips to Diggory's country house had stopped short. Polly was interested in her own social life now, and was quite busy with boys and parties. Diggory was planning to become a professor, so he started studying more.

Diggory and his parents moved back to the Kettle's old house, and they had just got everything settled. Diggory was quite pleased to hear that Polly still lived at the neighboring house. He hadn't seen her physically since they were about 13 years old.

He didn't get to see her during the days that he had first settled in due to her being out all the time with friends. She hadn't been informed that he moved back. One day, up in his room, Diggory was studying when he heard a cab pull up. He opened the curtains and saw the cab stop at the Plummers' home, he reckoned that it was Polly, and quickly folded up his reading glasses and ran downstairs. He went over to her house and reached her room, the nurse told him that she was not due back until the morrow and the cab was just a false alarm.

He thanked her and explored the room. It had changed a lot, and reflected most of Polly's new personality.

It used to be plainer, but now, it was more detailed. It was messier and dresses were hung in every corner. Hair ribbons were tied and assembled in every color on her bed post.

Perfumes and lipstick cases were scattered along the vanity unit. A few dusty books were stacked on a chair. A large mirror stood in front of the bed. He found an old piece of paper in a drawer and smoothed it out. There was a story written on it and Diggory realized that it was the story that Polly had never let him read. The one that she had written in her little attic cave when they were younger. It was about a young maiden who lived a magical world. She was very lonely until a handsome boy-knight had climbed her wall one day in search of a friend.

She soon befriended this boy and they had many adventures. The knight left one day, promising that he'd return. The story ended there. Diggory smiled at the girlish fantasy that she had hidden from him and walked back home. The next day, he went back to her room and explored some more. He found that she rarely hung around her room, except at her vanity unit. The untouched and dusty areas had hinted that.

All clues of her childhood were gone, except one, there was a ribbon hanging on her lamp, it was very pretty and was made of silk, it was a color between lavender and watery blue. Diggory recognized it as a hair ribbon that he had given Polly soon after their adventure in Narnia. Next to it, were envelopes and letters from letters that he had sent to her. There was one photograph taken a few years back of them together, eating ice cream. Diggory fondly touched the old memories when the door swung open and he heard a soft, "Oh!" Diggory whirled around.

A petite girl stood at the door. She had thick blonde hair, curling a little below her shoulders. She had rosy cheeks and full pink lips, and cold blue eyes. Her waist was very slim, along with her fingers. She glared at him and said, after a while, "May I help you? I seem to recall that this is my room. Do I know you?" Diggory stared in awe of this changed girl. She was very pretty.

The girl examined him, he was very tall, and had broad shoulders. He had thick brown hair that he had combed neatly. He had brown eyes and very sensual lips that curled up into a charming smirk. He was very lean and strong looking. He was wearing a cotton green vest with a white Eton collared shirt underneath it, and polished brown shoes, he also had a pure look of knowledge.

The boy-or should she say, man, looked very handsome at first glance, he was very built and healthy looking and had slightly tanned skin, compared to most of the English boys at her school. She later learned that this was because of the country exposure that he had. The boy lifted a silky eyebrow and whistled, "Polly Plummer, long times no see! What kind of reception is this? Aren't you glad to see me? You sure were glad when I saved you in Narnia last time." Polly's eyes went round and they became clouded.

Then she glared at him again and pouted. "Diggory, I should have known. You're cocky now aren't you? Don't you ever whistle at me like that again! I'm not that kind of a girl! Who do you think you are? Surprising me like that in my own room, why bother!" She didn't like the way that he made her feel, they had just reacquainted, and already she was feeling strange, and they were old friends too.

So she covered it up with resentment. Diggory was taken aback, and then replied again, "Why Plummer! Don't worry about me, I won't bother you like that, besides, I'm to busy with study to even bother with girls. So don't get that in your head, I know that you're just drooling about me in that pretty little head of yours!" He teased.

Polly blushed; did he just say she had a pretty head? But how could he be so arrogant and cocky!

He started to advance towards her, and she was really scared of him now, she backed up against the door, and he was now face to face with her. He grinned down at her. Her heart raced and she instantly started to pound at his chest. He gently grasped her wrists and jokingly said, "Now how about a little kiss for an old friend?" She squealed as he neared her face.

Then he did something unexpected and burst out laughing. She was puzzled. "What?" He laughed again, "No, it's just you look so funny! Did ya really think that I was going to kiss you?" Polly glared at him and shrieked. She jumped at him and pounded him, then, hugged him hard. He hugged her back. "Gee, Poll, I missed you so much!" Polly squeezed him tighter and they stayed like that until hr mother called her down for supper.


	2. Of Boys and Men

A.N: R&R!

Digory looked out his window; he rested his elbow on the sill and sighed. It was a wet and dark summer day not unlike the day that he'd met Polly.

He folded his newspaper and decided to visit Polly. He went up to her room and found that she wasn't there. He asked the housekeeper of her whereabouts, but she said that she wasn't home yet. Digory thanked her and ran back to his house. He waited at the window whilst reading a book.

He fell asleep with his nose in the book, but got up as soon as he heard the clip clop of a cab. He saw Polly step out, and was about to call out to her, but then he saw a young fellow in a hat escort her to the door.

Digory felt miffed, he had waited and waited for Polly, and she hadn't even said hello.

He looked at the clock and read the time midnight. He ran out of his room and hurried downstairs. Digory then stopped beneath Polly's window and saw that the light was on. He grabbed a handful of pebbles and flung them high onto her window.

Polly stuck her head out. Digory smiled and waved. But, she had not seen him and shut her window. Digory felt somewhat miffed again, he would not let Polly forget him.

He grabbed hold of one of the long vines that curtained down the wall, and expertly maneuvered his way up the wall, climbing on the sills of windows. He finally grabbed Polly's window sill and steadied himself on her little flower shelves that lined the window. He opened the window and lowered himself in.

Polly was already in her night gown, and looking at herself in the mirror. She was examining her face and such that she hadn't heard Digory come in through her window.

Digory clamped his hands over her eyes and she let out a squeal, she was genuinely shocked.

Digory let go of her face and she turned around. Her cold eyes narrowed and she said, "What the jolly are you doing here!" Digory laughed. "Great Scott, Polly, you sure can sing!"

She was suddenly conscious of herself. She was wearing her thin nightgown and her hair was down. She quickly grabbed a robe and covered herself.

Polly asked again, "What are you dong here? How did you ever get in?" Digory replied smugly, "I climbed through your window. I've been waiting for you to come home this whole time, I was pretty bored."

Polly blushed, it all sounded so romantic that he had climbed through her window just to see her.

Digory stretched and yawned, "What were you doing out at such a late time?"

Polly muttered, 'It's none of your business."

Digory shrugged and fell flat on her bed and threw his shoes off. She gasped, 'What are you doing? You'd best get back to your house!"

Digory opened one eye, "Are you joshing me? I went through all this trouble to see you and this is how you treat me? Forget it, I'm sleeping here, I'm afraid I can't open my eyes again."

Polly gaped at him, the nerve he had!

She pulled at his shirt, "Get up this instant! We can get in so much trouble! Go home Digory!"

Digory yawned and murmured, "What's got your knickers in a twist? I just want to sleep, leave me alone."

And with that, he fell into a deep slumber. Polly blew her hair out of her face. She sat down next to Digory and looked at his sleeping body.

His face looked so peaceful and boyish when he was asleep. It was like the time that they were in Narnia, when they were sleeping with Fledge and Digory was fast asleep. Polly had wakened up earlier to see that the toffee tree had actually worked, she went to wake Digory and the flying horse, up, but she paused to look at Digory's face.

His thick hair had been messy and his long eyelashes arched under his eyelids and he had a sweet boyishness etched with worry about him.

Now, the same face was right next to her, even seven years later.

She sighed and unconsciously settled her body into her bed, and nestled next to Digory. Her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep.

Digory woke up with hair in his face. He closed his eyes and smiled; the long hair was silky and felt good on his face. He fluttered his eyes open. A cascade of blonde hair was in his way. He gently pushed the hair out of his face, and looked at his sleeping friend. She had dark and smoky eyelashes that were an inch long. Her pink cheeks glowed radiantly and her pointy and small nose was digging into the pillow.

Digory smiled and blew into her ear to wake her up. Polly was startled; she felt a warm breeze in her ear. She turned around and screamed. Digory was staring at her and their faces were only inches apart.

She could almost feel his eyelashes blinking on her face.

She jumped out of bed and straightened out her hair. Digory grinned at her and got up. She opened her mouth to say something but there was a knock on her door, "Polly, are you up? When did you get home last night? George sent you some flowers; I'm coming in to put them in a vase alright?"

Polly yelled, "Wait mother! I'll just be a second."

Polly turned to Digory, but he was already halfway out the window, He grinned and saluted her, and then his head disappeared. She went to the window and looked down; Digory was already running to his home.

She sighed and smiled at him.

Her mother burst through the door, what are you doing with your window open? You'll catch a cold." Polly closed it obediently.

She looked at the lovely petunias that her mother had put in a vase for her.

Polly's mother said, "Aren't they lovely? I'm so happy for you dear; you have a nice boy courting you now and another one waiting in line, you'll have to choose soon Polly, you're finally going to be a real lady!"

Polly just sighed and stared longingly out the window.

A.N How'd you like it? R&R!


	3. Digory's Ramble

A.N: sorry, haven't updated in a while. R&R!

Professor Kirke settled in his chair, he took the pipe that he rarely smoked, from his mouth.

He cleared the hair from his face and cracked open his leather bound book. The book he read was rather bland, so he chose to walk around his house instead.

As he was walking, a boy walked into him. Edmund looked up and said, "Oh, sorry Professor."

He had rarely seen the old man around.

The professor chuckled and asked, "Where are your siblings?"

Edmund said, "Oh, the girls are exploring the house, but my brother is in his room.

The old professor stared at Edmund, he reminded him of himself when he was just a boy, boyish, daring, careless, and very straight forward. He wouldn't bother to think once he sees an opportunity.

The other children rarely talked too much to him, they were standoffish but polite and timid, but Edmund spoke to him as if he were just another man he knew.

Lucy waltzed in and went up to the old professor and her brother, Susan followed her. They greeted the old man shyly and then they hesitated before Susan asked, "Um, Professor, who is this?" The old man looked at the photograph that the young girl held in her hands.

A pretty girl with blonde hair and striking eyes stared at the camera; she was almost smiling, which was unusual for a photograph then. The picture was hazy and browned, very antique. Although the colors were faded and there were no colors than brown and gray, you could see that her eyes were piercing and cold, yet softened.

The professor sighed and motioned everyone to sit down at one of the armchairs.

Lucy sighed and said, "She's very beautiful, I hope I can look like that someday."

Susan nodded in agreement.

Peter smiled and Edmund admired the photo.

Susan shyly asked, "Was that your late wife?"

Professor Kirke shook his head remorsefully.

He asked in a gravely voice, "Where did you ever find this child?" Lucy said, "Oh, I found it in an old dresser that was in my room."

He nodded slowly. Susan asked again, "Who is she?"

Underneath all the hair covering his face, you could see a smile from the old man, this time, he spoke as Digory, "She was the most beautiful girl I had seen, of course, I wouldn't admit that out loud until now. My best friend. We knew each other in our prime age, and we separated at thirteen, and then we reunited at seventeen, whilst she was sixteen. I loved her in secret in my whole experience as an adolescent. I have a gut feeling she loved me too, but, I came into her life again too late, she was already arranged to court with some decent fellows that her mother had approved of already."

Lucy and Susan sighed dreamily at the romance that was unfolding in their imagination as they pictured the young couple.

Digory went over to his bookshelf. He retrieved an old and dusty album. He unfolded it and Edmund took it to show everyone. Professor Kirke pointed out a picture of a young and sturdy man in his early twenties, or perhaps at the brink of twenty. He was dashing and his handsome features were charming and startling.

He had thick and messy hair a nice build with a sweet boyishness that still remained on his face, now that boyishness was tarnished and faded, but if you stared deep, into Professor Kirke's glasses, you can see his eyes, and deeper into his eyes, you can still see a twinkle of boyish sweetness.

Lucy and Susan sighed once again at this handsome man and Professor Kirke said, "That is me, before I was a professor, when I was still Digory Kirke, or to my neighbors, the Kirke boy." Edmund was startled, how can someone so bold and noble looking be reduced to a hairy old man?

Sure, he still had a noble nose and nice eyes, but he was so old now and needed a cane. His young thoughts circulated in his head and Lucy was thinking the same thing.

"What was her name?" In her trance, Susan had forgotten to address him as Professor Kirke.

Digory said, "Polly. When we first met, we made fun of each others' names. She told me that Digory was silly and I told her the same for Polly. After a while, I had begun to fancy her."

"And this Narnia you told me of at your previous visit, we have been there, when were about ten years old, we went there by accident." Susan snorted at the old man's willingness to play along with their story of Narnia, but Lucy, mind her young head, seemed to be shocked about the fact that this old man had traveled there too. Edmund said, "Professor, sir, what do you mean you've been there?"

Digory said, "I have seen its lands, I saw the Crystal Rivers and the vast greenness and the jewel like stones and the singing tress and the great blue sky, and most importantly, I have seen Aslan, I have spoken to him. As for the lamp post you have seen, I was there when Jadis planted it into the young grass that had just sprouted when Narnia first came to life."

Peter looked at him in disbelief, he spoke the truth! He asked him, "Who is Jadis, sir?" Prof. Kirke said, "She was the White Witch, before she changed her name, it was I who brought her into Narnia." Digory hung his head regretfully.

The children were enticed by the story, so captivated that their mouths hung open, hungry for more.

Susan couldn't help but be interested by the story, so she said, "Please, continue."

The old man began the story again, this time; the children could clearly see it in their heads….

It was another late night and Digory was up and waiting for Polly by his window that looked out over her house. He sat in the darkness; the only light was coming from the lightening outside. A coach drew up by the house and Digory sat straight up. He looked out. Polly stepped out with a young man by her side, they were laughing and had their arms linked.

Digory stared at the boy, puzzled. He was thin and had a tailored black suit. He had a rather silly top hat and a golden pocket watch that dangled from a golden chain from inside his coat.

He looked wealthy. He had sandy colored hair and had a sharp chin. He was good-looking and had rather serious eyes.

Digory sprinted downstairs. He rushed at Polly like a mad man and exclaimed, "Dear Polly! Where have you been?" He asked exaggeratedly, waving his arms at her. The boy looked at him, Digory's hair was messy from sleeping on his window and his shirt had dark spots on it from the splatters of rain and his pockets were inside out on his pants, so they hung out.

Polly looked at him, wide-eyed. She opened her mouth wide, but Digory grabbed her arm and said, "Why are you out so late?" Polly scoffed at him and said coldly, "Digory what are you doing? This is George, Digory now, go inside like a good boy and I'll speak to you later." George looked at Digory with disgust.

Digory stepped back and looked at Polly, for the first time he saw that she was wearing a ball gown. It was pretty and white and draped down her like a very delicate material. Digory's face grew red and then he said, "Come; now Polly, this isn't good for the baby!"

Polly gaped at Digory, with her cheeks flushed red, she stared at him and George frowned. He turned to Polly and cried out, "Who is this mad lunatic! This peasant of a boy is your husband!" Polly stared at Digory in horror. Digory's face pulled no emotions. Digory turned to George and said in an unnaturally serious way, "Pardon me, George, but I think you should leeeeeave, your fiiinne coach is just getting awfully drenched!" he said with a mocking twang, accent that imitated George's rich speech.

George looked at Polly and stared at Digory's taller figure and gathered his hat on his head and turned back to his cab. His shiny shoes made a tapping noise on the ground as he retreated.

Polly stared at Digory with her mouth hanging open. Digory reached over and shut it. He couldn't help but smile with glee and malice. Polly kicked Digory hard in the shins and turned away to look at her door. Polly knocked on it furiously, her knuckles rapped against the wood and wouldn't stop, she pulled the door knocker, but no one came.

She turned at Digory, her face was flushed and her eyes were cold and watery she spoke to him with disgust, "What are you doing? Why are you being such an ass? What I do is none of your business why do you do this to me?" Digory said, "Come on, Polly, I was just playing!" Polly's face was consumed with anger, "That was not play! You have ruined everything! What was that! Are you jealous or something? Because I DO like George, I really do, and you are jealous aren't you?"

Digory said, "Oh, don't be thick Polly, I wouldn't be jealous of this so called George! Why would I be? Who would want to be this prissy little rich lad with a thick girl hanging by his side?" Polly slapped Digory and yelled, "Why did you have to come back? Why didn't you just stay in the country! Everything was fine until you arrived! You haven't changed at all, you are so childish and you RUIN EVERYTHING! I don't want to ever see you again!" The door opened wide and Polly's mother stared at them groggily.

She saw Polly and Digory staring at each other quietly, Polly was glaring and her eyes were watery and Digory looked flushed. She rubbed her eyes and said, "Polly? What are you doing? Where's George? I thought you went out with him today."

"I was Mother, go inside, it's cold, I'll be in." Polly's mother nodded and eyed Digory suspiciously before leaving. Polly gave Digory one last look and turned and shut the door on him.

Polly sat in her work dress and swung her legs around on the big wooden chair next to the tree in her yard. She sighed wistfully and looked towards the garden wall that separated her's and Digory's home.

A face suddenly popped up from behind, then, came the torsos lifted by the arms, and finally; Digory unfolded his long legs from behind the wall and jumped down with a thud. Polly looked down.

Digory walked over to Polly and sat down next to her; he pulled out a bunch of flowers from his back and presented them to her. Polly looked away and quietly said, "Go away."

Digory sucked the air with his cheeks and said, "It's no use ignoring me you know, besides, you'll forgive me." Polly glared at him. He said, "What if I said that these flowers were from that fellow George? Then would you accept them?"

Polly blew her hair out of her face and continued to glare ahead. A bell suddenly rang through the house and Polly quickly got up and brushed her dress off and ran inside.

Digory sat there, waiting.

Polly came out all groomed and she had changed into a clean and nice tea dress and she pulled on a large, floppy hat. Digory followed her through the gate; she ignored him and stood on the cobblestones of the street.

A clip clop of horses stomping on the street and a cab being pulled made its way to Polly. A portly and short, stout boy about the age of 20, jumped out. He had reddish hair lined on his scalp and had an incredibly red and ruddy face, and a large nose, he wore a black coat and a top hat and a white vest with a gold chain connecting his cloak, and he wore black trousers with very shiny black shoes.

He stumbled a bit and ran over to Polly looking like a large and ridiculous penguin. He tapped his black cane on the side of the coach as he ran and finally, he stopped at Polly and panted with his head bowed, he took Polly's hand and kissed it. Digory saw Polly sneak her hand behind her back and wipe it. The ruddy boy said to Polly, with his red face, "Ah, hello my dear, let's go. The coach is waiting and or dinner ball will be set soon!" Polly smiled and let him take her hands into his chubby and damp fingers and was led to the coach, Digory called out, "Polly! I'm sorry! Just think about it."

Polly looked back and the boy stopped and turned to look at Digory. He looked him up and down, Digory certainly wasn't the build of money like he was, but he was handsome and tall and the fat boy had no idea who he was. He glared greedily at Digory to Polly and said rudely, "A-who are you?" Digory looked down and stepped back a bit and fumbled with his fingers and muttered, "No one, just leave."

Polly pulled on the boy's arms and hurriedly said, "Come on, the dinner must be waiting for you." The boy pulled away and walked up to Digory, who was inching away with his eyes on his shoes. He was still wearing his cricket outfit but without the pads and his hair was messy since nobody tended to it. The boy said, "Speak up lad, don't you dare disrespect Earnest Green!" He swung his golden chain and pocketwatch around, letting it glint from the light. Digory said, "I think I'll go now, who I am is none of your business, I'm just a friend of Polly's you wouldn't care, I'll just be going now." The boy whacked Digory around the legs rather painfully with his heavy, polished cane. Digory jumped a little and stepped away from him.

Earnest smirked and walked away and yanked Polly by the arm. He airily said, "Slags, this whole lot! You can be mine little one. Tonight, you'll be a real slag, you won't need anyone else and you'll do only as I say! You must be mine and only obey me." Polly just solemnly marched with her thin arm being groped by this slobbering jerk.

He snaked his arm around Polly and said 'Come now lets go, we'll have a REAL gala affair tonight." He said secretively. Polly bit her lip and kept walking, Digory watched as they loaded the cab and pulled away. He looked down and clenched his fist, he wanted to protect Polly but he couldn't Polly didn't want him to. Digory swung around and ran to the stables of the house next door; he mounted on a large horse and raced after the black cab. They finally came to a stop outside of a large manor and they went inside, Digory raced the horse to the manor and unloaded, he ran up the steps and pushed his way inside, everything was busy, the place was smoky and crowded and lots of red-faced men in expensive clothing were laughing and some had their arms around young, and pretty women.

Digory pushed his way through all the crowd of people that were of the finest houses. He barged into a room where only a few people rested, in a corner, he saw Earnest with Polly, they were sitting in a chair and Earnest had a nasty look on his face, Digory marched to him, Earnest hadn't noticed since he was too busy making Polly uncomfortable.

Digory grabbed the chubby man's arms and threw him to the ground. Polly looked up in horror. Earnest stood up and swung his cane with full force at Digory, the heavy club bit him on the side of his face, and Digory staggered back. Blood streamed to his ear, and Polly covered her mouth. Digory packed a hard punch into Earnest's red face and squashed his nose, earnest fell onto the floor and didn't get up. Digory hugged Polly close to him and made his way out with her protected by his arms. She hugged him close, suddenly, a loud crack filled the air, Earnest had gotten up and brought the cane down heavily on Digory's back, he kept beating Digory, who had Polly safe and encased in his chest and arms. Digory grabbed the cane and took it back, he beat Earnest with his own cane and finally broke it in half, and he kicked Earnest hard and pulled Polly away from the manor. Digory hailed a cab and they rode to their home together.

In Polly's room, Polly nursed to the bruises and slashes on Digory's back. She blushed when he took his shirt off and pulled his socks down. Polly rubbed some ointment on his back and tended to the blows on his chest, finally, she got to his legs, where earnest had whacked him at. She stepped back to look at her friend. She looked away when she couldn't stop blushing when she looked at his naked chest and arms. He pulled his socks on and his shoes and jumped out the window with difficulty; she leaned out the window and saw him sprinting across the yard. She changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed, she realized that Digory had left his shirt on her bed; it was white and a button up. She held it close and inhaled the scent of Digory.

The next morning, Polly's mother walked in to find Polly asleep with a man's white shirt. She shook Polly awake. Polly yawned and said, "What mother?" She said, "Polly, I heard all about what happened last night, I do not want you to see that Kirke boy again. Polly rubbed her eyes. Her mother brought out a bouquet and said, "These are from George, he had them sent this morning, but I will forbid you to see him for now until you get your act up.

She picked the shirt up, "Polly, what is this?" She gasped, "You've been sleeping with the Kirke boy haven't you!" Polly glared at her mother and said, "No, mum, I haven't, go away, I want to sleep." Polly's mom left.

Digory knocked o the door, Polly's mother answered it and immediately looked cross. Digory smiled charmingly and said, "Hullo, I suppose you know why I'm here, May I speak to Polly please?"

She yelled, "You have some nerve!" She slammed the door in his face.

Susan sighed sorrowfully and Lucy smiled, enchanted. Edmund had gotten excited; hearing old stories about the fight and Peter had an understanding look on his face.

"So what happened next? You never got to see her again, huh?" Edmund asked.

Digory smiled and said, "No, it doesn't end that soon. But I think for the day it shall, you children go to bed now after you eat your dinner."

Lucy pouted, wanting more of the story, but she reluctantly followed her siblings to the dining room.

Digory leaned back in his chair and took a deep sip from his pipe and let some smoke dribble out of his mouth as he murmured something.

Edmund fenced his spoon with his brother's fork, they lunged at each other, but Peter was quick to parry the attack from Edmund with his fork. The two utensils made a "clank", noise when they collided with each other. It reminded them of their battles in Narnia, and they liked to practice sometimes with bits of metals, their sword fencing had not been used for a while. Edmund said, "I fancied being the king, I miss our thrones and our swords, not to mention the great cross bows they kept in the chambers!"

Susan rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, boys with their weapons and swords! Get a grip fellows, Narnia was just a play thing, why, I quite enjoyed pretending it too, but please! Must we still play it? Peter, you're old enough to stop these silly little games with the little ones, they need a grip on reality, and you don't want them to grow up like this, do you now?"

Peter rolled his eyes, this subject had come up too often and he decided it was no use to object to Susan's arguments. Edmund narrowed his eyes and grabbed his spoon; he loaded it with a cannonball or a pea, and catapulted it over to hit the center of his sister's eyes. She blinked and grabbed the pea and calmly rolled it back to him. He reloaded it and with such precision and aim, like the Narnian soldiers had done and released it, this time, it landed in his sister's soup. She huffed and rose from her seat, "Oh, never mind you! I'm going to bed! Come on Lucy."

Lucy followed and left the room. Edmund turned onto his stomach on the floor and made a little battle field with his food on his plate. Peter spooned his mush and said, "Edmund, stop playing with your food and get back up here."

Edmund said, "I wish I were like Professor Kirke when he was younger. So noble and brave, why, he was bold enough to start a fight and win in the middle of a public place!"

Peter snorted into his mush and ignored his brother.

A.N: REVIEW please!


End file.
